What holds us Back
by DarlinaDixon
Summary: Daryl Dixon had always been the loner outcast kind of guy. When one of his road trips out of prison goes fatally wrong, a young lady and her "tutor" help him survive. But there is something strange and kind of mysterious about this place. Is the man that calls himself her tutor hiding something? Why is her smile so full of pain and fear? Daryl/OC. Follows 3rd season's plot.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: PRISON WITHIN**

Sunset was coming. The air started to turn colder as the clouds took over the sky.

_Finally..._

Daryl Dixon took a moment to see the sun disappear in the horizon, sighing, he put his crossbow down. Even though they had just taken over the prison, which was supposed to be good news, there was something inside him that didn't felt right. Yes, they would be safer here, but that only meant less freedom for him. He had always been a loner, and even when he cared about the group and all, there were some things that couldn't change.

_Loners are loners..._

He closed his eyes and sat on the grass with frustration. It's not that he wanted to be like this, but he had been alone since way before he even knew the meaning of company. Loneliness was something he would carry with him forever, and he had to understand that.

-Don't be a pussy 'bout it. -he said to himself. The only thing he could do about it was to deal with it and survive. Just earlier that day, Hershel had been bitten and Rick had to cut his leg off. And just as him, Hershel would have to deal with it and try to survive. In the end, they have all lost more important things than legs or social skills.

-About what? –Carol's voice took him by surprise. He stood up beside her.

-Y'gotta stop doin' that. –The redneck said with a smirk.

-You'll have to stop pushing us away, then. –Daryl shifted his bodyweight to the other leg uncomfortably.

-There ain't nothin' wrong with wanting some space. –He justified himself. If there was something he couldn't stand, were Carol's eyes staring at him, as if they were trespassing the boundaries he had set himself for others. But now he had learned to deal with it by changing the subject instead of yelling at her. –I'll go look for bandages and a pair of crutches for Hershel t'morrow.

-But Rick said there could be an infirmary here and—

-Then I'll go look for something else. –She was getting on his last nerve now. He started to walk towards the prison.

-Something else? Like what? –Carol couldn't understand why he would risk his life out there for nothing in particular.

-Some personal space. –Daryl's words came out harsh as he looked at the gray haired woman with anger.

The sun was about to come out, there was enough light out there to go and get some goods. The light haired, muscly man put on his winged vest and walked out of the prison.

-So you're really gonna do this? –The soft voice of Carol stopped him form getting on his bike. He limited himself to nodd. The gray haired woman got closer and placed one of her delicate hands in his shoulder. Her fingers where thin, but her knuckles and nails had some dirt and old blood in them. When he noticed this, he reminded himself that Carol was no weak woman, she had toughen up and that deserved respect. –I'm not gonna ask you to come back. I'm just asking you to remember that you are part of a group here. A family that waits for you. –That being said, she glanced at him one last time and turned around.

After that brief encounter, the hunter jumped on his motorbike and sooner than he thought he was already out of the prison.

-Fucking dammit. –He mumbled frustrated as he directed his bike into the woods. Daryl didn't feel like behaving and following the runway. That wasn't freedom; that was just another way to tie his way. Once he was off road, he finally felt the prison he had inside fade away with the cold wind in his face. There was a very fine and almost invisible road he could follow without stumbling upon any big rock, so he sped up as he dodged the trees ahead. Little did he notice he was getting to deep into the forest.

And then everything happened in the blink of an eye.

Scared and frenetic, a deer running as fast as it could hit Daryl's motorbike right on the front wheel, making him lose control and falling into what it seemed to be a little old hidden pond. The bike hit his left leg and ran over his whole body and face until he finally hit the edge of the pond. He felt the water barely touching his skin.

-Not this again. –He said to himself with almost no strength left. He lifted his head to see the water, which had now his blood dancing in the surface. The smell of blood and the sound of the motorcycle would soon attract some walkers and the worst part of this was he couldn't move. His ribs and his legs hurt like hell and he was unable to stand up. –That's what ya' get for yer so called freedom, dumbass. –He said to himself. –You shitty piece of walker bait. –And after saying this, laughing at his fate and at the end of his days, he passed out.

Whatever happened next was still unknown to him...but not to the girl who saw it all.


	2. Chapter 2 Innocent

**CHAPTER TWO: Innocent **

Silence...silence was the only thing present. How confusingly disturbing...

Daryl opened his eyes at once and tried to stand up, but the pain coming form his ribs kept him down.

-¡Son of a bitch! –He exclaimed in pain. He had to distract himself with something. It was right then when it came to his mind one single question.

-T'hell am I? –He asked himself. All he could see was the back of the stairs. There was only one very small window from where all he could see was some grass.

_A basement_

-Shit. –Was all he could say. This didn't look right. He tried to remember how he got here, but his last memory was of him falling because of that god damned deer. Where was his motorbike? And what about his crossbow? Were there any walkers around? There couldn't be any walkers around since the basement was in good conditions.

He looked for his knife in his right leg. Lucky for him, it was still there. And right then, he saw a pair of converse through the small window. Daryl held his knife tightly and remained silent and hid in the shadows under the stairs. The fine light of the morning coming from the little window didn't allow him to see who was sneaking in through the window. It had to be someone quite petite to fit there. When the soft yet curvy silhouette landed on the basement, it closed the window quickly and covered it with a blanket. The darkness invaded the room.

Daryl's heart rose. His eyes were adjusting themselves to the darkness and all he could hear was the stranger walking around moving stuff. He heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Someone was kneeling close to him; he raised his knife hoping he could aim for whoever's head he was blindly going to kill...

That was until the stranger lit an oil candle.

The wounded hunter froze as his blue eyes met a pair of frightened light brown eyes. His breath was shaken by the previous idea of danger...and it was just a girl. He felt ridiculous for a second.

-Before y-you kill me... –She said nervously. The pinkish red of her cheeks contrasted her pale skin. – May... may I ask you something? –She asked nervously.

Daryl was extremely confused. Who the hell was she? Was she dangerous? Was she armed?

-Speak. –He limited himself to say. Whoever she was, she was probably dangerous, or crazy. Maybe both.

-How are you feeling?

It wasn't a tough question; Hell, it wasn't even a tricky question. It was the look in her eyes that caught him off guard. It was the kind of glance his mom never gave him. It was the look Merle would beat the shit out of his face if he felt like crying when he was a little boy. That's when he knew, that someone with such an innocent and carrying look in her eyes couldn't be dangerous.

-Confused, for starters. –He answered. She laughed nervously.

-Just confused?

-And a lil' bit like shit. –Daryl added. She tried not to laugh, but still couldn't help but smile a bit.

-Well, maybe if you lowered your knife, your body could get some rest...- she suggested with fear. It was not until she mentioned it that Daryl noticed he was still pointing at her with his knife. He slowly put it beside him just in case he needed it again. –Now that's better. –She smiled again, blushing. –I've never seen someone fall as hard as you. I'm sorry I couldn't get your bike too, but those undead creatures were getting closer. –She explained as she looked for something under the blankets. –But don't worry I got your weapon. –She said as she took out his crossbow from where she had it hidden. He took it out of her hands in less than a second.

-Not a scratch. –He said in relief as he checked every inch of his precious crossbow.

-Would you mind if we kept it hidden? –Daryl looked at her again. Her eyes where now shaded with more than those lashes of her. Fear.

-Why? –Daryl asked her, but before she could answer, they both heard a door opening in the first floor. She looked at him and then up, panicking inside.

-Quiet! –She whispered. Before Daryl could do anything, she pushed Daryl to the ground and covered him with the blanket she had covered him before. She ran to the other side of the room.

The basement door opened...someone was walking down the stairs...


End file.
